Always A Weasley
by Amaherst
Summary: Ron feels like he's losing her. Please Read and Review.


Ron watched as his sister, Ginny Potter smiled for the camera next to her new husband, Harry Potter. Ginny was wearing an elegant white, silk and satin muggle wedding dress which flaunted her small frame rather than drowning her like dress robes tended to. Harry had also opted for the muggle choice and was wearing a black tux. Ron didn't know what to think of today. He was happy that his best friend and sister had found happiness. He was glad that it wasn't some stranger marrying his baby sister but at the same time he was sad, because of that fact that Ginny was his **baby** sister. Harry was taking her away from him and his brothers. She wasn't a Weasley anymore. She was a Potter.

"Whats wrong?" Hermione asked him as she joined him. She looked beautiful in her ruby red dress and flowers in hand.

He smiled at her. "Nothing"

"Have you got your best man speech ready?" She enquired while straightening her dress at the sides.

He shook his head. "Decided I wasn't going to read from some parchment, you told me that the best words came straight from the heart"

Hermione looked like she about to cry. "That I did Ronald"

"Maid of honour and best man please, come and join the bride and groom for photos!" The jolly photographer announced.

Ron once again was watching his sister. She was sitting next to Harry and eating. She had never looked happier in her life. This was her dream come true.

"It's time for the speeches!" Charlie shouted up from his place at the table.

Ron gulped but stood up nonetheless; determined to make his baby sister proud of him.

"I've never been good at public speaking so it was rather foolish of me not to write something down but every time I tried I felt it would different to how I felt on the day: on this day. And today is very special." He looked up to see his mother looking teary and his father beaming up at him.

"The wedding of the famous boy who lived, the chosen one, the saviour of the wizarding world but more importantly my best mate Harry Potter and my baby sister Ginny Weasley." A roar of cheers and applause erupted and Ron noticed both Harry and Ginny grin rather smugly.

"If anyone had told me when I returned from my first year at Hogwarts to have to endure my sisters questioning about Harry bloody Potter that she would be getting married to him I would have laughed at the person for a very long time." He got the laughter he had wanted from this comment, and the confidence he needed from the laughter.

"But if anyone deserves Harry Potter it's my sister. She's loved him since she heard the infamous story of him, and when she grew to know him and not the legend she fell in love truly." A chorus of 'awws' could be heard from the bridesmaid party.

"And if anyone can listen to Ginny for days on end, calm her down during her tantrums and make her smile at the end of a war then that's the guy for her, and I'm proud to say Harry checks all those boxes and more." Ron actually heard his mother sob loudly into her handkerchief.

"I was watching them earlier and I actually felt sad. I'm losing a very special little sister; she's no longer a Weasley" He paused. "But I love these guys very much. Harry is more than a best mate to me; he's a brother and even more so now that it's official. He's always been there for me, even when I haven't for him. And my sister is the greatest ever, there's never been a time that I haven't admired her for all of her achievements even when she does bug me" He looked down at the table to look at the newly weds. They were smiling up at him.

"I know I'm going on a bit, and I'm going to blame it on the fire whiskey and when you ask me about it tomorrow I'll deny it and again say the alcohol went to my brain but the bride is very special to me and if I had to lose her to anyone then I'm glad its to Harry who above everyone else, never judged me, always forgave me and never failed to lose to me at chess!" Everyone laughed once again and Ron noticed Harry shake his head and muttering but smiling even so.

"So, I'm going to stop boring you and raise a toast to the new Mr and Mrs Potter" He rose his glass of champagne towards the couple and drank to them as did everybody else that was in the gigantic white gazebo.

Ron sat down and looked at his sister again and was rather surprised that her attention was on him rather than Harry. She smiled at him.

Ron continued sitting as he listened to Hermione's and Harry's speeches. He laughed, reminisced, and even found himself wiping his eye and having far too much to drink during the numerous toasts.

Ron sighed as he sat down once more and glanced up to see Harry lead Ginny onto the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. He couldn't deny it; they looked great together. And as he begrudgingly watched Harry kiss her gently, all of his worries and concerns diminished. Harry had always been there for her; since her first year to her last year at Hogwarts. Ron realised that he had nothing to worry about.

Ron started when he felt a hand pulling him up.

"Come on you big fool, I want a dance with you" Ginny laughed as he was pulled up by her.

"I was touched by your speech Ron, it was nice but you said something wrong"

Ron twirled her and brought her back to him. "I did?"

She nodded. "You said I wasn't a Weasley anymore. I'll always be a Weasley, no matter what my last name is. It's a part of me, a huge part of me. It's who I am Ron, I wanted to be a Potter since I was little but I'll never stop being a Weasley"

Ron looked over at Hermione dancing with Harry.

"Good." He smiled.


End file.
